Freeport 7
Freeport 7 was a Zoner base situated in the Sigma 17 system. Like all Freeports, it was considered neutral ground for all factions in Sirius, and open to all: the Zoners kept a no-fights rule on board to prevent any trouble. The station was destroyed by Nomads before the start of the game, and was never rebuilt. Many legal and not-so-legal deals went on aboard the station, which was actually the reason it was destroyed: one of the station's visitors at the time of the disaster carried an important Dom'Kavash artifact.. This artifact later found its way into the hands of a petty thief named Syd, who passed it onto freelancer Edison Trent. All survivors of the disaster disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Only one escaped, and fled Liberty on murder charges only to be pulled into the growing Nomad conflict. He later defeated the Nomads with the help of the Order, and received a full pardon and a Lone Star for Bravery from President Jacobi. Side note: The movie sequence to the beginning of the storyline, where Freeport 7 becomes destroyed by Nomad forces is not played in the Sigma-17 system, but in a special, unreachable because of disconnection to all of the other universe, Freeport 7 system, created for the one and only purpose of this single sequence. The wreck of the Freeport 7 has all the time been in the Sigma-17. To the player the only way to recognize this circumstance is very carefull lightening analysis: In the sequence system the light sources are not on the same coordinates as the three suns of both the system and the Sigma-17 system, where there are one more light source and all of them on the sun coordinates. The ambient light of the sequence system is moreover much less than the ambient lightening of Sigma-17. Also it is the sequence script, that enters Freeport 7 to the sequence system. The system itself does not contain more than a background (which is different from the background of Sigma-17, by the way), background stars, three sun spheres and two light sources. It is not clear why the publishers of the game did not write only a sequence script, as it could contain all of this too, and created a whole system for this purpose. Rumors "I hear that the LSF wants to accelerate the investigation by questioning survivors from Freeport 7 - even the critically injured ones. They were going to wait but the pressure must really be on to pull a stunt like that. I mean what can some of these people really tell them? Most of them are barely hanging on. I've even heard that outside of the list of injured, the LSF isn't entirely sure of who was even on Freeport 7 at the time. Typical government efficiency!" ''- Detective Kim Bailey, Liberty Police Inc., Planet Manhattan ''"Word is that you were on Freeport 7. I talked to a Samura transport pilot the other day and he told me that his convoy left the station only minutes before it was attacked. He said that there were reports of unknown ships in the area. That's why Freeport 7 was unprotected when the attack occurred -- they had sent most of their fighter protection away. I bet those ships attacked the station. Those Samura guys were lucky to get out alive." - Detective Kevin Key, Liberty Police Inc., Planet Manhattan "It may not be the best move for Liberty to send troops into Sigma even just to guard the Freeport 7 wreck. Despite our best intentions, not everyone believes Liberty means well - especially those who enjoy their privacy - like the Zoners. Meanwhile, enough people from every House died on Freeport 7 that whoever did do this is likely to be hunted down and killed before they can be tried. No place will be safe for them to hide in the colonies. And if you ask me, they'll get what they deserve." - Captain Joe Nicholson, Liberty Police Inc., Planet Manhattan "I hear people say that you were on Freeport when it blew up. Did you hear the latest numbers? 2,600 people dead! Listen, you better keep your head down. I heard from a good friend of mine in the LSF that all survivors are under surveillance. Something's going on. Just watch your back." - Captain Elaine Frazer, Liberty Navy, Planet Manhattan "I've heard from a reliable source that Chancellor Niemann had ordered the strike on Freeport 7. My source also tells me that it has something to do with an archaeological find somewhere in the Border Worlds." - Dr. Jane Peterson, Ageira Technologies, Planet Manhattan News ARRIVAL OF FREEPORT 7 SURVIVORS: Just moments ago, the survivors of the Freeport 7 disaster arrived here in Manhattan. After two days of intense travel, several of the survivors required immediate medical attention. Requests by the LSF to conduct interviews concerning the attack have been declined by the medical commissioner. Meanwhile, the official death toll has risen to 2,600, making it the most devastating disaster in recent history. FREEPORT 7 PUBLIC REACTION: Citizens everywhere are still in shock at the news of Freeport 7's destruction. The station, operated by the Zoners, served as a neutral trading facility for all walks of life from around the galaxy. In the face of the catastrophic loss of life and the growing consensus that this was most likely a deliberate attack, people are struggling to grasp the motive behind this senseless act of violence. MILITARY TO INVESTIGATE FP7: Government sources say that because of The Order's potential involvement, President Jacobi has put the investigation of Freeport 7 into the hands of a special unit within the Liberty Military. This corps of investigators will be charged with securing the wreckage, gathering evidence, and coordinating with forensic teams in the solemn task of recovering and identifying human remains. DOCTORS HOLD OFF LSF INQUIRY: A group of Freeport 7 survivors, many of whom were critically injured, were taken to the Williams-Creek Medical Center for treatment. They were triaged, and some underwent emergency, life-saving procedures. Agents of the LSF were also on hand to question those who could talk, but doctors insisted that they be allowed to recover before being subjected to the added stress. The LSF acquiesced but insisted that these patients be kept in a secure location within the medical center. Doctors have set aside Ward 13 for their convalescence. Category:Bases